kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
The Best
The Best is the first Japanese best album released by Girls' Generation. It was released in July 23, 2014. Release The album was released in three versions: a Complete Limited Edition (featuring 2 CDs and a Blu-Ray disc), a Limited Edition (CD+DVD) and a Regular Edition (CD only). The album comes with two new songs: "Indestructible" and the Japanese version of the song "Mr.Mr.". A Type F edition was released on August 6, 2014, exclusively at FamilyMart stores in Japan. This edition of the album was released in two versions: a Limited Edition, featuring the CD and a bag, and a Regular Edition with the CD only. This edition comes with a 10-song tracklist including the new song "Chain Reaction". The album was repackaged as The Best ~New Edition~, and released on October 15, 2014. Two versions are available: a Limited Edition (called The New Edition, featuring the CD and a DVD) and a Regular Edition (called The Standard Edition, with the CD only). This edition comes with two new songs: "Divine" and "Show Girls". Reception The album is certified Gold in Japan and sold more than 180,000 copies as of 2017. Track list #"Genie" - 3:42 (Japanese version) #"Gee" - 3:21 (Japanese version) #"Run Devil Run" - 3:21 (Japanese version) #"Mr. Taxi" - 3:33 #"Bad Girl" - 3:44 #"Hoot" - 3:17 (Japanese version) (Complete Limited Edition only) #"The Boys" - 3:51 (Japanese version) (Complete Limited Edition only) #"Time Machine" - 3:53 #"Paparazzi" - 3:47 #"Oh!" - 3:09 (Japanese version) #"All My Love is For You" - 3:43 #"Flower Power" - 3:18 #"Beep Beep" - 3:21 #"Love & Girls" - 3:07 #"Galaxy Supernova" - 3:09 #"My Oh My" - 3:10 #"Mr.Mr." - 3:55 (Japanese version) #"Indestructible" - 3:39 ;Disc 2 (Complete Limited Edition only) #"The Great Escape" - 3:49 (recommended by Hyoyeon) #"Blue Jeans" - 3:28 (recommended by Jessica) #"Flyers" - 4:03 (recommended by Seohyun) #"Not Alone" - 3:31 (recommended by Sooyoung) #"Karma Butterfly" - 3:12 (recommended by Sunny) #"Stay Girls" - 3:20 (recommended by Taeyeon) #"Let It Rain" - 3:40 (recommended by Tiffany) #"Born to Be a Lady" - 3:56 (recommended by Yoona) #"Beautiful Stranger" - 2:42 (recommended by Yuri) #"Into the New World" - 4:25 #"Kissing You" - 3:18 #"Gee" - 3:20 (Korean version) #"Mr.Taxi" - 3:32 (Korean version) #"Dancing Queen" - 3:35 #"I Got a Boy" - 4:31 ;Type F Edition #"Genie" - 3:42 (Japanese version) #"Gee" - 3:21 (Japanese version) #"Run Devil Run" - 3:21 (Japanese version) #"Mr. Taxi" - 3:33 #"Paparazzi" - 3:47 #"Oh!" - 3:09 (Japanese version) #"Flower Power" - 3:18 #"Love & Girls" - 3:07 #"Galaxy Supernova" - 3:09 #"Chain Reaction" - 3:06 ;The Standard Edition #"Genie" - 3:42 (Japanese version) #"Gee" - 3:21 (Japanese version) #"Mr. Taxi" - 3:33 #"Paparazzi" - 3:47 #"Oh!" - 3:09 (Japanese version) #"Flower Power" - 3:18 #"Love & Girls" - 3:07 #"Galaxy Supernova" - 3:09 #"Indestructible" - 3:39 #"Divine" - 4:09 ;The New Edition #"Genie" - 3:42 (Japanese version) #"Gee" - 3:21 (Japanese version) #"Mr. Taxi" - 3:33 #"Oh!" - 3:09 (Japanese version) #"Run Devil Run" - 3:21 (Japanese version) #"Hoot" - 3:17 (Japanese version) #"The Boys" - 3:51 (Japanese version) #"Paparazzi" - 3:47 #"Flower Power" - 3:18 #"Love & Girls" - 3:07 #"Galaxy Supernova" - 3:09 #"Mr.Mr." - 3:55 (Japanese version) #"Chain Reaction" - 3:06 #"Indestructible" - 3:39 #"Divine" - 4:09 #"Show Girls" - 3:38 Video links * "Indestructible" lyric video * "Divine" music video Website * Special website Category:Girls' Generation Category:Albums Category:Best albums Category:2014 releases Category:2014 best albums Category:Japanese releases Category:Japanese albums Category:Repackage albums Category:2014 Japanese releases Category:2014 Japanese best albums Category:2014 Japanese repackage albums Category:2014 repackage albums